dragonballfandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Bola de Drac Z Kai
thumb|224px|El logo de Bola de Drac KaiBola de Drac Z Kai, conegut al Japó com Dragon Ball Kai (ドラゴンボール改「カイ」, Doragon Boru Kai, lit. "Bola de Drac revisat"), és una sèrie d'anime en alta definició, remasteritzada i retallada de Bola de Drac Z, feta en motiu del 20è aniversari de la sèrie. Al contenir escenes noves, es va haver de doblar la sèrie de nou. Es va estrenar a Fuji TV el 5 d'abril 2009 a les 9:00 am just abans de One Piece i es va acabar el 25 d'agost del 2011 després de 98 episodis. A Catalunya, es va començar a emetre el 19 de setembre de 2011, al Canal 3XL. Al Japó, la quota de pantalla mitjana de la sèrie va ser del 9'4%, amb el màxim de 12'3% (Episodi 47) i el mínim de 6'4% (Episodi 18). Bola de Drac Z Kai va tornar a la televisió japonesa el 6 d'abril de 2014, amb l'estrena de l'Arc d'en Buu.V-Jump, Edició #4, 2014. A Catalunya, es va emetre la versió internacional de l'Arc d'en Buu a l'any 2016, entre l'11 de gener i el 31 de març. Informació General El "Kai" (改「かい」) del títol significa "actualitzat", "modificat" o "alterat"."Bola de Drac Kai" a animenewsnetwork.com En dues de les publicacions de la Shonen Jump s'ha inclòs informació en primícia sobre la sèrie. Curiosament, tot i que és una versió retallada de Bola de Drac Z, a la sèrie emèsa al japó s'ha eliminat la Z completament del títol. thumb|left|215px|El logo de Bola de Drac Z KaiDesprés de l'episodi 97, en principi no hi havia plants per seguir amb Bola de Drac Z Kai durant la Saga d'en Buu. En la seva franja d'emissió, a partir de l'abril de 2011 és substituïda per la nova sèrie d'anime, Toriko, basada en el manga homònim. L'episodi 97 es va emetre al Japó el 27 de març de 2011. Va estar en pantalla només durant dos anys i, tot i així, va aconseguir situar-se cada setmana entre les 10 millors sèries d'anime. L'episodi 98, que és un resum de la sèrie, no es va estrenar a la TV, sinó que va ser llançat en DVD directament."Toriko Manga Gets TV Anime Series Next April (Updated)", animenewsnetwork.com"FUNimation's Final “Kai” Volume Coming in June", kanzenshuu.com [[Fitxer:Banner_anunci_BDZ_Kai.png|thumb|260px|El banner de la Saga d'en Buu de Bola de Drac Z Kai a shueisha.co.jp]]Al novembre de 2012, es va confirmar que la producció de Bola de Drac Z Kai continuaria fora de Japó."No serà estrenada per ara al Japó, però a l'extranger, Bola de Drac Kai continuarà. Ara mateix estem doblant la part del Gran Torneig Mundial, on en Goten i en Trunks s'infiltren a la divisió d'adults enfilats un a sobre de l'altre. La imatge és sens dubte més clara que abans. Parlem també de com es busca estrenar-ho fora de Japó". Blog de la Mayumi Tanaka, novembre de 2012 La Mayumi Tanaka, veu japonesa d'en Krilin, va publicar al seu bloc que Bola de Drac Z Kai seguiria, ja que s'estaven doblant escenes de la Saga d'en Buu. El seu missatge especificava que la sèrie s'estrenaria fora del Japó A l'abril de 2013, en Sean Schemmel i en Kyle Hebert (les veus d'en Goku i en Gohan respectivament al doblatge de Funimation) estaven gravant les seves escenes de la Saga d'en Buu. Al novembre de 2013 va ser dit per la distribuïdora australiana Madman Entertainment que la Saga d'en Buu de Bola de Drac Z Kai podria ser estrenada al 2014 i que estaven a l'espera d'acabar els doblatges per fer-ho."Madman Entertainment d'Australia: La Saga d'en Buu de BDZ Kai podria arribar al 2014" Finalment, Bola de Drac Kai va tornar amb la Saga d'en Buu a la televisió japonesa el 6 d'abril de 2014, ocupant la froanja horària que havia tingut abans i que havia estat ocupant l'emisió de Toriko. Informació de la Sèrie thumb|left|170px|L'eye-catch de la Saga d'en TrunksLa sèrie és una edició remasteritzada de l'original de Bola de Drac Z. Es canvia el format a 16:9. També s'elimina la música i el so ambiental. A més, s'aclara la imatge i es fa en alta defnició. La retallada de la imatge a 16:9 és feta amb cura, amb la intenció de no perdre cap mena de contingut important. A més, la imatge original no s'estira un cop s'ha tallat. Bola de Drac Kai inclou un complet re-enregistrament dels diàlegs, de manera que s'han hagut de doblar de nou les escenes en tots els idiomes on s'ha emès la sèrie, procurant mantenir l'elenc original, tal com es va fer també en japonès. A més, s'ha dissenyat un nou so, amb efectes de so actualitzats i moderns. En Takayoshi Tanimoto crea nous temes d'obertura i de tancament de la sèrie, "Ànima de Drac" i "Visc la vida com si s'acabés avui!" respectivament. thumb|180px|Un dels eye-catch de la Saga dels Jocs d'en Cèl·lulaEn aquesta nova obertura i tancament dels crèdits hi apareixen la major part dels personatges principals, així com els enemics, com en Raditz, en Nappa, en Vegeta i en Freezer entre altres. També, a diferència de Bola de Drac Z, que només tenia dos tipus de cortinetes (talls per a la publicitat, en angles eye-catches), Bola de Drac Z Kai en té diversos que canvien cada pocs episodis, en funció dels personatges destacats/situació d'aquells episodis. La Saga d'en Garlic Jr. no va fer-se a Bola de Drac Kai. Originalment durava dels episodis 108 a 117, on en Garlic Jr., l'antagonista de la primera pel·lícula de BDZ, tornava a la Terra. Com que aquesta saga no apareix al manga i Kai intenta ser el més fidel al manga, la saga va ser completament omesa. thumb|left|170px|La primera aparició d'en Nappa i en Vegeta. A dalt Z, a baix KaiTambé s'arreglen altres aspectes visuals. A l'emissió original, a la seva primera aparició en Vegeta duia una armadura de color verd i taronja i, quan arriba a la Terra, és d'un color totalment diferent, tal com es veu al manga. A Bola de Drac Kai, els colors d'aquesta primera aparició s'arreglen, posant-los del color que es correspon. Als episodis 16, 21, 22 i del 24 al 54 tenen diverses escenes afegides. Els motius per fer-ho són per omplir els buits que deixa la retirada de les parts de farciment i per mantenir la durada de l'episodi igual en tots. És possible que també es fés per poder fer una trama seguida, sense salts i escenes estranyes o inexplicables sense elles. A partir de la Saga dels Androides, l'opening segueix sent el mateix, però les imatges canvien i ja apareixen en Goku, en Vegeta, en Gohan i en Trunks del Futur convertits en superguerrers, a més d'en Cèl·lula. També canvia l'ending, passant a escoltar-se Les ales del cor Música Bola de Drac Kai va utilitzar una nova música de fons feta per en Kenji Yamamoto, autor de la música d'alguns videojocs de Bola de Drac. Els seus temes s'utilitzen regularment dels episodis 1 a 95, però des de Toei Animation se li va notificar l'acomiadament després de que es descobrís que le l'havia cusat de plagi de la música d'altres artistes. Els últims episodis de Bola de Drac Kai van utilitzar la música de Bola de Drac Z, feta per en Shunsuke Kikuchi. Les emissions fora del país nipó també es van veure afectades, amb Bola de Drac Z Kai i es va procedir a canviar gran part de la música dels episodis per música de Bola de Drac Z, tot i que en diferent ordre, ja que es poden escoltar temes de la Saga d'en Buu durant la Saga d'en Cèl·lula i d'altres exemples semblants. Cançons Openings *Ànima de Drac :*Versió 1: Episodi 1 a 29 :*Versió 2: Episodi 30 a 54 :*Versió 3: Episodi 55 a 68 :*Versió 4: Episodi 69 a 98 *Kuu-Zen-Zetsu-Go: Episodi 99 a 159 (Versió Japonesa) *Fight it out!!: Episodi 99 a 167 (Versió Internacional) Endings *Visc la vida com si s'acabés avui!: Episodi 1 a 54 *Les ales del cor: Episodi 55 a 98 *Estimat Zarathustra: Episodi 99 a 111 (Versió Japonesa) *Cor Pur: Episodi 112 a 124 (Versió Japonesa) *Oh Yeah!!!!!!!: Episodi 125 a 136 (Versió Japonesa) *Galaxy: Episodi 137 a 147 (Versió Japonesa) *Don't Let Me Down: Episodi 148 a 159 (Versió Japonesa) *Never give up!!!: Episodi 99 a 167 (Versió Internacional) Sagues :Arc dels Saiyans (Episodis 1 a 16) :Arc d'en Freezer (Episodis 17 a 54) :*Saga del Planeta Namek (Episodis 17 a 31) :*Saga del Capità Gineu (Episodis 32 a 35) :*Saga del Combat contra en Freezer (Episodis 36 a 54) :Arc d'en Cèl·lula (Episodis 55 a 98) :*Saga d'en Trunks (Episodis 55 a 58) :*Saga dels Androides (Episodis 59 a 67) :*Saga d'en Cèl·lula Imperfecte (Episodis 68 a 75) :*Saga d'en Cèl·lula Perfecte (Episodis 76 a 82) :*Saga dels Jocs d'en Cèl·lula (Episodis 83 a 98) :Arc d'en Buu (Episodis 99 a 159) :*Saga del Gran Guerrer del Vent (Episodis 99 a 102) :*Saga del Gran Torneig Mundial (Episodis 103 a 107) :*Saga d'en Babidi (Episodis 108 a 115) :*Saga del Monstre Buu (Episodis 116 a 133) :*Saga de la Fusió (Episodis 134 a 148) :*Saga d'en Buu Petit (Episodis 149 a 159) Doblatge ''Nota: La llista no inclou tots els personatges, només alguns dels més destacats'' Referències en:Dragon Ball Z Kai de:Dragonball Kai es:Dragon Ball Z Kai pt-br:Dragon Ball Z Kai Categoria:Temporades